Saber
, Savor |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |nationality =Rigel |faction(s) =Rigelian Army (former) |occupation(s)=Soldier of Rigelian Army (former) Mercenary |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Act 2: The Pilgrimage |class =Mercenary |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Takehito Koyasu English David Sylvain }} Saber is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 34 years old. Profile In the past, Saber was an ace soldier within the Rigelian army, but he fell into a trap devised by noblemen who scorned his common upbringing, and he lost one of his eyes. Betrayed by an ally who he considered a friend, he challenged them to a duel and emerged victorious. However, his opponent died and because private duels carry the death penalty in the Rigelian army, he was forced to flee to Zofia and become a mercenary. While he was drinking at a tavern around Novis Greatport, he accepts Celica's request to protect her group during their seaborne journey to Mila Temple after she offers her Golden Dagger as payment. Ever since his employment, Saber more or less acts as Celica's advisor, albeit an unconventional one. Arriving at Zofia Castle, he points out that she does not seem as impressed as Mae and Boey. After Celica accepts her heritage, Saber swears fealty to her and becomes just as loyal as Mae and Boey. When Celica announces her intention to invade Rigel to retrieve Mila, Saber assures her that he has her back. At Duma's temple, he leads Celica's army in an attempt to rescue her. After the war, Jesse asked for his co-operation after recognizing his abilities. Together, the two faced the challenges of creating a mercenary nation head on, while he marries an unknown woman. Personality A coarse seaman with a dry sense of humor, Saber frequently debates at Celica's orders and often calls her out on her idealistic nature, aware of the necessity of violence. Despite this, Saber shows loyalty to whoever employs him and although jaded in his views in contrast to Celica, Saber pledges his loyalty to her after the reveal of her identity, showing his willingness and desire to fight for her cause. Due to his occupation as a sellsword, said honor is often cast aside, as he usually works for whoever pays him well enough, well known for having just as easily done shady services in the past with the right coin. With a reputation for drinking and chasing skirts that even Jesse claims Saber is known for being a heartbreaker, he is far more insightful than most members of her party, as he catches on the quickest that Celica is not just any priestess, and understands her intentions better than most. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 2, talk to him at the Novis Greatport. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |20% |15% |15% |10% |40% |0% |} Learnt Magic |} Overall Saber is the first recruitable Mercenary available on Celica's route. He is also the first physical unit that Celica acquires, giving him an important role in the early game as one of the strongest and most durable fighter in Celica's army until the player recruits Valbar and Kamui. In the long term, his growth rates are very unusual for a mercenary, as he has notably high HP and defense growths, with mediocre skill and speed and only average strength. As Gaiden's promotion system lets your units jump straight into next class' base stats, this will not trouble him much as his promotions to Myrmidon and Dread Fighter will compensate for his low speed and skill growths with their high speed and skill bases. His high defensive growths will also make him one of the more durable members of Celica's team. Overall, his good stats, powerful class, and his great availability mean he will have little difficulty reaching his promotion thresholds before any other mercenaries in Celica's team, making him the earliest Myrmidon and Dread Fighter on her team. With only a few weaknesses and advantages afforded to him by his class, great availability, and unique growth rates, Saber is one of the most powerful and long lasting members of Celica's team. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats *Due to equipped Golden Dagger Class Sets | Cavalier | Paladin | Gold Knight | Skogul* |- | Soldier | Knight | Baron | Spartan* |- | Mercenary | Myrmidon | Dread Fighter** | Yasha* |- | Archer | Sniper | Bow Knight | Oliphantier* |- | Mage | Sage | - | Guru* |} '*'DLC class; visit Shrine to access. '**'Possible to loop back to Villager after Dread Fighter and Yasha. Learnt Magic |} Growth Rates |60% |35% |30% |35% |25% |45% |0% |} Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |40 |40 |39 |41 |40 |} Supports * Jesse Overall Saber's growths have been improved significantly, having much better growths in the 3DS remake than in the original NES game. Like in the original, Saber is the first recruitable melee unit in Celica's route, and with his solid HP and defense growth rates, he can, with a couple of levels, quickly become an important defensive unit early in the game. However, due to his improved growths in this game, when more melee characters are recruited, Saber's growths are high enough that he can stand out easier, especially since he can be a couple of levels higher by the time the next Mercenary, Kamui, is recruited. Fire Emblem Heroes ;Driven Mercenary :''A mercenary who will take on any job...if he's paid enough. His identity is a mystery but his skills are unquestionable. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Slaying Edge+ }} Skills Quotes Gaiden Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Saber/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Heroes :Saber/Heroes Quotes Ending Fire Emblem Gaiden *'(If Jesse is alive)' He joined the establishment of Jesse's kingdom. Meanwhile, he gets to cuddle with a lovely wife. *'(If Jesse is dead)' Together with his lovely wife, he works towards the restoration of the Kingdom of Valentia. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * (If Jesse is alive) "Along with Jesse, Saber helped build the foundation for a new kingdom of, and for, mercenaries. He continued working as a sellsword for years to come and aided the One Kingdom on many occasions—always with his stunning bride by his side." * (If Jesse is dead) "Along with his stunning bride, Saber toiled to rebuild Valentia. Though he never officially enlisted as a knight, he put his mercenary skills and experience to work traveling the land and mediating local struggles—either with a fist of steel or a pint of ale." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Saber is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Saber is the only male character in Gaiden who can use the Seraphim spell. *Saber shares his Japanese VA, Takehito Koyasu, with ''Awakening's'' Lon'qu and Validar, ''Fates'' Niles and Three Houses Seteth *In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Saber has a special quote if Celica dies. *Saber has an unnamed sister whom he has lost contact with. He states that Celica reminds him of said sister. *In Saber's ending, he marries a woman whose name is not mentioned. In Katsuyuki Ozaki's illustration, it is said that Genny develops feelings for him at some point, due to her fondness of older men. In Genny's ending, it is stated that she marries a man no one would expect, hinting at the possibility of Genny being that unnamed woman whom Saber marries. However, no further evidence to support this pairing exists and their endings do not change if the other is killed, casting doubt on this theory. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters